


yu-gi-oh 5GX

by Mosdra



Series: Yugioh gx [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fan Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosdra/pseuds/Mosdra
Summary: my future fanfiction it will have a few 5ds character





	yu-gi-oh 5GX

Yu-gi-oh 5GX  
It is the sequel to my gx season 4 au the characters are the same age as yusei and that.  
Main Character list  
Raphael Meiyo son of Rakaia and Luna  
Javik Yuki son of Seika and Jaden  
Lan Anderson son Jesse and Sega  
Hannah Rhodes daughter of Alexis and Bastion  
Frasha Mckenzie daughter of Kail and Reggie  
Eric Princeton son of chazz and Blair  
Emily truedale daughter of syrus and Mindy  
Kaiden Rhodes of Atticus and Isabella  
Decks:  
Raphael winged duelist (dragon and winged-beast)  
Ian crystal beast, Gem-knight and gladiator beast deck  
Frasha fiend and fairy  
Hannah idk  
Javik supreme king deck so evil hero  
Eric Level deck  
Emily machine deck and meklords  
Kaiden mixture of atticus deck from anime and Manga  
About the characters  
Raphael Meiyo: the main character of this fanfiction his parents are Rakaia Meiyo the draconic duellist champion and Luna Kazehaya- Meiyo and in obelisk blue  
Javik Yuki: The second main character his parents are Jaden Judai Yuki, supreme king and Seika Kohinata and he is in obelisk blue  
Ian Anderson: The third main character his parents are Jesse Anderson and Sega Rivera-Anderson and he is in obelisk blue  
Chapter 1: prologue  
Seventeen years after the wedding the old duel academia has been changed the slifer and ra dorms changed to the same size of obelisk blue dorm and have the forest replaced with an turbo duel arena.  
At the Anderson house  
Jesse and Sega having breakfast. “Where is Ian?” Sega asked Jesse where their son is “he must still be in bed, time to wake him up he needs to hurry up to the exam” Jesse said when he got up Ian ran out of his room and headed towards the door. “I am leaving mum, dad I am heading to the exam” Ian said running to the exam and he saw Javik and Raphael waiting for him. “you are late, Ian” Javik said to his best friend. “Sorry I was late” Ian said to Raphael and Javik. “you know my dad was late to his exam and he defeated a teacher” Javik said then they walked in. and they saw Eric and Hannah and Kaiden and Emily. “look at this it is the dork patrol” Eric said about Javik, Ian and Raphael  
"Game on"  
Raphael  
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand: 5  
Monsters on the field:  
Cards face-down:  
Spell Card: 0  
Trap Card: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
Fukui  
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand: 5  
Monsters on the field:  
Cards face-down:  
Spell Card: 0  
Cyber Shield  
Trap Card: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
" I draw double fusion which means I make two fusions but first I activate pot of greed I draw two cards. Now I pay 500 life points to summon harpies' ultimate scarlet dragon and purple eyes end dragon" said Raphael  
Harpies' scarlet dragon  
Card-Type:Effect Monster  
Attribute:divine |Level:7  
Type:dragon  
ATK:3500DEF:3100  
Description:when this is summoned youcan inflict 500 to your opponents and u receiver 500 for each card in your hand, deck or graveyard for card has eyes or harpies in its name and u can summon your two other scarlet dragon from hand or deck  
Purple eyes sliver dragon  
Card-Type:normal Monster  
Attribute:divine |Level:9  
Type:dragon  
ATK:4000DEF:3100  
Description:This dragon is the most powerful and magical dragon in the world born from the blue eyes white dragon and red eyes dragon this dragon rivals slifer the sky dragon.  
Purple eyes end dragon  
Card-Type:fusion/effect  
Attribute:divine |Level:12  
Type:dragon  
ATK:5500 DEF:5000  
Description:purple eyes sliver dragon+ purple eyes sliver dragon+ purple eyes sliver dragon for each dragon in the graveyard u receive 500 and he can attack for every monster on your opponents field and when destroys a monster the differences is taken out of the owner of the defeated monster and times it by two  
Harpies' ultimate scarlet dragon  
Card-Type:fusion/effect  
Attribute:divine |Level:11  
Type:dragon  
ATK:5450 DEF:4800  
Description: harpies' scarlet dragon+ harpies' scarlet dragon+ harpies' scarlet dragon  
Dragon for each dragon in the graveyard deal 500 damage to anyoneyouchoose and he can attack for every monster onyouropponents field  
Raphael  
LP: 10500  
Cards in hand: 2  
Monsters on the field: 2  
Purple eyes end dragon (5500/5000)  
harpies' ultimate scarlet dragon (5450/4800  
Cards face-down:  
Spell Card: 0  
Trap Card: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 6  
Fukui  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 5  
Monsters on the field:  
Cards face-down:  
Spell Card: 0  
Cyber Shield  
Trap Card: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
"I end my turn your move"  
" I draw I activate godly fusion by sending fusion materiel from hand to grave and removing them from play I can summon the fusion monster three times so I summon ultimate ancient gear golem 3 of them try to eat that slacker "said Fukui  
"I drawyouknow I am not a slacker my mum is a teacher here and she was the princess of obelisk blue and my father is pro duelist same as my aunt and uncle and my father was the prince when he was at this place ." Said Raphael with angry  
"Are you saying your father is Rakaia Meiyo and your mother is Luna Tenshi oh no " said Fukui shaking in fear  
" You are right but my mum is now Luna Meiyo now let's end this scarlet ultimate attack first golem with magma blast 1050 damage first attempt so the second attack with another 1050 is 2100 together" said Raphael  
Fukui  
LP: 1900  
Cards in hand: 5  
Monsters on the field:  
Cards face-down:  
Spell Card: 0  
Cyber Shield  
Trap Card: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
"Now end this duel my dragon" said Raphael  
Fukui  
LP: 800  
Cards in hand: 5  
Monsters on the field:  
Cards face-down:  
Spell Card: 0  
Cyber Shield  
Trap Card: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
"I still have 800 life points left so I am still OK" said Fukui  
"no you lost" said Raphael  
“I will duel next” Javik said activating the gold eyes and he walked to the duel arena he looks like Jaden in season 4 but with a random jacket and his hair is black like his mum.  
“are you my person I will duel with you look like a slifer slacker” said Sako. “my dad may be one when he was here but my mum is not let’s duel  
“Duel” they shouted  
“I activate dark fusion I fuse my burst lady and clayman to summon evil hero infernal sniper and I played one card face down and I send my turn” Javik said.  
“you think that is good I draw I activate graceful charity I draw three cards then I discard two then I activate monster reborn to bring back my ancient gear golem now attack” said Sako ancient gear golem about to attack” I activate my trap card negate attack” Javik called out then the battle phase. “I end my turn” Sako said.  
“my turn I draw in my standby phase you lose 1000 life points because of my monster’s effect I activate my dark fusion I fuse my evil hero malicious edge and summoned skull from my hand to summon Evil HERO Malicious Fiend then I play evil hero infernal gainer” said Javik.  
“attack Malicous fiend attack his ancient gear golem and now I banish my infernal gainer so my evil hero can attack a second time” Javik said  
Sako  
Lp 8000  
7000  
3500  
“I end my turn you know you have lost have of your life points already you can’t win” Javik said smugly.  
“I am done yet I activate my monster reincarnation to put ancient gear golem back to my hand and now I activate polymerisation to fuse my three ancient gear golems to summon ultimate ancient gear golem now attack his evil hero infernal sniper” said Sako  
Javik  
LP 6100  
“I draw I activate my card of sanity I activate my double fusion by paying 500 lifes I fuse my avian and burst lady to summon elemental hero flame wingman then I fuse him with Sparkman to summon elemental hero shining flare wing man and I use my double dark fusion I fuse my avian and burst lady to summon evil hero inferno wing then I fuse him with Sparkman to summon evil hero darkness hellfire wing” Javik said  
Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman  
Warrior / Fusion / Effect  
2500 / 2100  
"Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman"  
Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental HERO" card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.

Evil hero darkness hellfire wing  
Fiend/ Fusion / Effect  
2500 / 2100  
"Evil HERO Inferno Wing" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman"  
Must be Fusion Summoned with "Dark Fusion". Gains 300 ATK for each "HERO" monster in your Graveyard. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. When this card destroys an opponent's monster and sends it to the Graveyard: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK or DEF (whichever is higher, your choice if tied) of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.  
2500- 4900  
2500- 5200  
“I end my turn make your final move” Javik said  
“I tribute my ultimate gear golem to summon modern gear golem now attack your evil hero infernal gainer” Sako.  
Modern gear golem  
Machine  
10 star  
3000  
Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by Tributing 1 "ultimate gear golem". Gains 300 ATK for each machine monster in your GY.  
3000- 4200  
Gainer was just destroyed by gear golem  
6100  
5100  
2500  
“I draw this is the last turn I use my twilight fusion this is how it works I can fuse an elemental hero and its evil hero counterpart together to summon the twilight hero so I fuse my evil hero Evil hero darkness hellfire wing and elemental hero shining flare wingman to summon my twilight hero: Twilight wingman the effect is just like there fusion materials but instead of it is 400 so my monster has 7300 now attack you monster and end this duel” Javik said 

Sako  
3500  
400  
“I survived oh no the effect: said Sako.  
Sako  
0  
Ian won his duel  
Javik, Ian and Raphael are in obelisk blue.  
The new students went into the helicopter to their school  
"Welcome to duel academy hope you have a nice four years some of you are children of our best duelist we have three dorms "said Mokuba. Jr  
Few hours later everybody is looking at the sites than they met Eric and his friends they are acting to cockily he said "you slacker I challenge u to a duel" and Raphael replied "Fine then I will duel you we will duel tomorrow ok" Eric said "ok". Now they went to class trap card class teacher is (the head of ra yellow who everyone forgot).,"ok class what is different from mirror force to divines wraith?" Raphael said " Simple mirror force destroys every monster in attack mode on your opponents side of the field and divines wrath can be activated when your opponents use a effect for example if your opponents use stardust dragon's effect you use this card it negate and destroy".  
Next class Alexis is the teacher "Ok class what is the different from super polymerisation and polymerisation" asked alexis only one person has their hand up "ok you Raphael what is it" asked Alexis to raphael "super can be activated during your opponent turn just discard one card from your hand then chose one monster form your field and your opponent field to rainbow dragon and neos you fuse, polymerisation is just your field and can only be activated on your turn" answered Raphael. "thanks Raphael anyone will you say anything that Mr Meiyo said" anyone said anything "ok class you are dismiss Raphael stay here" said Alexis everyone left besides Raphael "yes Alexis what do want?" asked Raphael "Ok Raphael how have u been? and have you found anything about Jaden he is still missing? and have you found any leads?" asked Alexis "i have been good mom and dad are looking into it and i had heard that uncle Jaden (a/n reason Raphael called him that because rakia's and jaden's family family-like friend) is back but he is letting what Paradox said really to heart and it said that he works for Yliaster" said Raphael then he left after that alexis said to herself " Jay what happened to you after that encounter with paradox you started to to look up then you said you have to meet up with someone who really was it" then a message came on her computer it said tomorrow meet me near the lighthouse you will get the answers you seek come there at 6:00 and don't bring anyone yours truly Jaden Yuki.  
Then Raphael got to the arena then they started their duel.  
"Game On" they said  
Eric  
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand: 5  
Monsters on the field:  
Cards face-down:  
Spell Card: 0  
Trap Card: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
Raphael  
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand: 5  
Monsters on the field:  
Cards face-down:  
Spell Card: 0  
Cyber Shield  
Trap Card: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
"i draw i summon my armed swordsman lv 4 in attack mode and play one card facedown and i end my turn" said Eric  
armed swordsman lv 4  
Card-Type: effect Monster  
Attribute: earth | Level: 3  
Type: warrior  
ATK: 1050 DEF: 1500  
Description: when he is destroyed you can summon armed swordsman lv 6 form hand, deck or graveyard and when this effect is activated draw 2 card from deck and if it is a monster gain 300 life points by how many stars and put it in your hand if it is a spell or trap take 2000 for how ,many you draw  
" my move i draw i activate my two copies of triple summon so i summon my three baby dragons then i summon my three time wizard look at this can summon my three thousand dragons then i use grave fusion so i fuse my three time wizards in my graveyard to summon time sage. Said Raphael  
Time sage  
Card-Type: effect Monster  
Attribute: light | Level: 7  
Type: spellcaster  
ATK: 2555 DEF: 2111  
Description: time wizard + time wizard + time wizard you can turn any monsters on the field into one millennium years in his future and can summon its fusion card without its summoning requirements"  
" now time sage use ur effect fuse my three dragons to summon millennium dragon now attack his swordsmen" commanded Raphael  
million dragon  
Card-Type: effect Monster  
Attribute: light | Level: 12  
Type: spellcaster  
ATK: 4600 DEF: 5000  
Description: Thousand dragon+ Thousand dragon+thousand dragon  
Eric  
LP: 4445  
Cards in hand: 3  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Cards face-down: 1  
Spell Card: 0  
Trap Card: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
"Thanks for that my swordsman i draw two cards they are spells so i lose four thousand now i activate my spell card effect simulate now i use your cards effect to warp my swordsman into the future now come armed swordsman lv 10 Now i use final explosion we lose the same attack points of our monsters so i lost so we have a tie" said Eric  
" no i still have 3600 so i win gotcha that was a fun duel” Raphael said then Javik and his friends went back to blue dorm


End file.
